We Don't Allow Bullies At This School
by takolukanow
Summary: Yuki has been dubbed the 'Teacher's Pet' and has since been rewarded with bullying. Kiyoteru finds out but Yuki says its nothing, not wanting to get him involved in her troubles. *HIATUS*


'Sensei, is it true that your birthday is coming up?' asked a student running up behind the famous 3rd grade teacher.  
'Hm. I guess it is coming up.' The teacher replied, turning around to face his student.  
'What day?'  
'Next Thursday I believe.' The student started counting on his fingers, trying to figure out the date.  
'So…on the 4th?'  
'Correct.'  
'Isn't that Yuki's birthday as well?'  
'Yes it is.'  
'What a teacher's pet. Even her birthday falls on Hiyama-Sensei's birthday.' The student mumbled to himself, walking off. All Kiyoteru could do was sigh. It would have been nice if 3rd graders could understand the effects of bullying. He would have to talk to them about it later if more problems arose.

* * *

The day had finished and students were leaving the school to go home and complete any homework they had. As he walked out of the school, he noticed a small group of students outside of the school gate. They were probably all waiting to be picked up or possibly waiting for a friend who had got held behind. His curiosity got the best of him and he walked over to where they were standing. As he approached them, one of them looked over in his direction and seemed to notice and started pushing someone in their group away while telling them something. As the pushed child started moving away, he noticed it was one of his students. He speed up his pace until he reached them. All four boys who had pushed the other now tensing up, realising that they had been caught.  
'What are you boys doing?' he called, looking at all five of them.  
'Nothing.'  
'Nothing is the wrong answer. What were you boys doing?' the boys could have sworn they felt his words enter their bodies and run through their bloodstreams. All four of them looked at each other and nodded. With that nod, all four boys ran in different directions, making it impossible for Kiyoteru to chase them all at once. He stood there, only looking at the one who remained. That one was Yuki, her hair now in only one pigtail, her hair tie lying on the ground. Her dress had spots of dirt all over it and by the looks of it, one of the boys had sprayed water on her socks and shoes.  
'Are you okay?' he asked, tears forming in her eyes.  
'Yep.' She smiled at him, reaching to pick her hair tie up of the ground and wiping her tears away. 'We were just playing.'  
'From what I saw… that wasn't playing. Yuki. Is everything alright in the class? You know you can tell me.'  
'Yes. Nothing wrong at all! Don't worry!' she tried smiling, her puffy eyes calming down.  
'Yuki. By how you look, something is wrong…'  
'I said don't worry. I tripped over. That's why I look like this.' She smiled, noticing her parents had arrived. 'See you next week Sensei!' she called as she skipped towards the car.

* * *

'Good afternoon. Is this Mrs. Kaai?' Kiyoteru had decide to call her parents, hoping that Yuki had at least told them something about her issue.  
'Yes it is. May I ask who is speaking?'  
'My name is Hiyama Kiyoteru. I work for Hachigata-jou Minami Primary School. I'm Yuki's teacher.'  
'Oh no… she hasn't done anything, has she?' he could hear the worry in her voice. Maybe she hadn't told them.  
'No. Don't worry, she hasn't done anything to be concerned over. I'm calling over an issue that happened outside the school today.'  
'What is it?'  
'I believe that Yuki is being bullied. Has she said anything about this to you or your husband?'  
'Bullied? She's such a kind and quiet girl. Why would she be bullied?'  
'To be completely honest, I believe it's because of those reasons. She's quite helpful in the classroom and has since become the "teacher's pet" according to the students.'  
'Teacher's pet? She hasn't said anything to us about anything like that. If anything, she enjoys school…' Mrs. Kaai replied.  
'Well, over the weekend some time… could you bring it up the subject with her. I plan on speaking to her on Monday.'  
'Of course we will. Thankyou very much for your call.' With that, he heard the phone go dead. She must have hung up already. Kiyoteru sighed as he placed the phone down. He started to tidy us his desk as he stood up to leave for the week. Packing whatever papers he needed neatly into his bag, he pushed in his chair and left.

* * *

'Bullies? Surely you know how to deal with them. You're a teacher after all.' Kiyoteru close friend Akito said while they were out for dinner that night.  
'You think I would but I don't…'  
'Than ask Haruto or Tohma. I mean, one of them could talk to ya class for ya.'  
'I could do that I guess…'  
'Another dish please!' Akito called out to the chef, grinning.  
'I mean, they would know how to talk to 3rd graders being teachers of older classes…'  
'Thank you! It looks so good!'  
'The problem wouldn't be solved straight away though…'  
'It tastes sooo good!'  
'I did already tell her parents that I would talk to her…'  
'Kiyoteru… you have to try some of this!' Akito said, looking at his friend, his mouth full of his dinner and his face wearing a gleam.  
'Are you even listening?' Kiyoteru said, looking across to his friend who seemed to care more about his meal than his little issue with Yuki and the other students.  
'You've known me since forever so what do you think? It doesn't really concern me so…'  
'I don't even know why I tried telling you.' Kiyoteru sighed, looking down on his plate in front of him. Normally he would love curry but today… he couldn't. He couldn't concentrate on something he loved when he was concerned for his class.  
'I think…' Akito started, trying to swallow his food. 'I think you should just be upfront to the bullies.'  
'I would but I don't know who they are. I know they're 3rd graders as well but…'  
'Then organise something with the other 3rd grade teachers. Who's the kid being bullied?'  
'Her name is Yuki.'  
'You've told us about her before, haven't you?'  
'Have I?'  
'Yeah, I'm sure you have. Something about her looking up to you or something. Maybe the kids are just jealous of her. You seem to have a good relationship with the kid.'  
'You really think so?'  
'Of course their jealous. I mean, your Hiyama Kiyoteru, the lead singer of Ice Mountain. Any kid would be jealous if they knew someone who knew you.' Kiyoteru seemed to think this over. He doubted that it had anything to do with his fame.  
'To be completely honest, I don't think it has anything to do with that.'  
'Then ask Haruto or Tohma next time you see them. But if you ask me…'  
'I don't think I want to ask you.'  
'Whoa, rude.' Akito laughed, flicking what was left on his chopsticks at his friend.

**AN: And here's what I've been working on. It's Kiyoteru's fifth anniversary this year and he's been confirmed for VOCALOID4! I planned for this to be so much longer and only being a one-shot but looks like it's gonna be a couple of chapters. I'm also sorry for being so quiet these past couple of weeks. I only uploaded one chapter. It's been a lot harder for me with an issue happening right now on tumblr for me so I'm extremely sorry!**

**Anyway, Happy Early Birthday Kiyoteru! Thankyou for reading!**


End file.
